Evaluate $\dfrac32y-3+\dfrac53z$ when $y=6$ and $z=3$.
Let's substitute $ y= 6$ and $ z={3}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=} \dfrac32 y-3+\dfrac53 z$ $=\dfrac32(6)-3+\dfrac53( 3)$ $=9-3+5$ $=11$